Angles And Outsiders:
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: War number two is coming down the pike, straight at Harry, Mouse, Molly, and the rest of the crew. Harry answers a summons by Mab, only to be attacked by...Mab. Later he goes to his island to find out the source behind a disturbance, only again to be set upon. The work of Mab herself, again? Harry wonders. How was Demonreach breached, as it has been, will there be any survivors?.


Angles And, Outsiders:

By Fantasyficcer86:

Disclaimer:

I own not one scrap of this awesomeness. That credit goes to Mr. Jim Butcher!

Credit also goes to the wonderful people behind Supernatural. There is a small cameo.

Also, there is a special shout out I want to make as well. To Mrs. Maria DeVivo. Both the light in the darkness and, an all around amazing person. The Authoress of The Coal Elf, who's main protagonist turns up within this tale as well.

Thank you all and, keep up the great work! (:

Introduction:

Still Mab's bitch; Harry Dresden is always angry when he is sent on one of her little screw jobs, as he sees them. This time it's no different. He and, Molly are sent on a mission together. Mab wants them to discover the mystery behind Arctis Tor being suddenly attacked by Outsiders. Outsiders make demons seem soft and, cuddly. The Gate Keeper and, hordes of both Summer and, Winter warriors are the only ones whom can stand against the far more vast, and seemingly endless, hordes of Outsiders. The Gate Keeper is Harry's friend and, his job is also to watch the Outer Gates, the ones barring the way into the Nevernever and thus, our reality. But now, somebody has set the Outsiders against Winter, who?

Chapter 1:

You know...just once I would love to know just how the fuck I get myself into these situations. Just once, that is all I ask. Just give me a bit, a twinkle of clarity. An inkling of intellect. A scrap of scruples. A well, you get the idea. I would just like to know how it is I find myself in varying states of grave peril. I was still trying to come with an answer to this when I was slapped out of my brooding revery by my name being shouted at me...loudly. From my seat on the dinning room chair I looked up into the cold blue gaze of Charity Carpenter. Micheal and, Daniel were sitting in other chairs at the dinning room table. Though, the rest of the Carpenter clan were out, school, I guessed. Meanwhile, I only sighed deeply.

"Harry!", Charity snapped. I asked you a question." Charity stood hands on hips glowering. "The winter court? What on God's green earth possessed you to let my little girl-"

"I am not your little girl any longer Mom. Haven't been for quite a while now. Ten years, to be exact, since I turned eighteen." Molly said calmly but coldly. "hell, I could have slept with Harry or, been sleeping with Harry, for the past ten years. If I wanted to." Molly smirked.

I choked on spit or, something. Or, I thought I did. I realized in short order that it was actually my disbelief that Molly would actually say something like that to her own Mother. Great. Now they were all glaring at me. Even Micheal and,he never really glared unless he was glaring at a monster of some sort. Before the pity party could march in, I slammed it out of my mental house. "Hey. If your counting the night the heat went out, don't. I told you that was only to keep warm." I said sternly, shaking a finger at my form apprentice. Might as well have as much fun as could be had before being drawn and, quartered right? Hey don't look at me like that. Just a joke people, come on. Molly had become more comfortable around me and, our little tit or tat, pun intended, sex jokes. That is what they were after all. Why call them something different? A horse is a horse and, a dismemberment was on of those too. Molly put a saucy simper that would have even made my Brother Thomas nod in pride. Thomas was a succubus of the white court of vampires.

"That's not what you said the next morning, big guy." She said in a smokey tone. Bob would have fainted, if an air spirit could faint. Now her smile became something of a little girl caught in the midst of bad behavior. "Now your telling me it meant nothing to ya at all?"

The smile I was showing to myself on the inside, I tried not to show on the outside lest I really did get my head chopped off or, something. As Charity turned a nice shad of violet with rage, Micheal looked faintly red in the cheeks. Molly and, I smile at each other with our eyes. "You take things way too literally." I said. "No we didn't sleep with each other but yes, we are subjects of Mab and, thus the winter court of the fea." I steepled my hand in front of me on the table.

"And, it wasn't our choice, mostly. That was taken away from us." Molly said, who sat next to me.

"Since your my friends, I thought that it would be a dick move to not tell you guys about us, no not in that way." I said calmly.

"You were never a friend of mine Mr. Dresden." Charity said, almost snarling.

"I don't like it either but, I believe you." Daniel said, speaking for the first time in most of an hour. His Father Micheal sat silently.

"Good, that's good." I said, breathing out in relief. "At least you see that I was trying to do good and, as usual, screwed it all up."

"Nothing new." Charity sniped.

"Mom, that's enough." Daniel said to the shock of all. "I think that you might need a walk or, something to cool off for a while."

Obviously Daniel was becoming a man. That was, if he was able to speak to his, now flabbergasted, Mother like that. I winced slightly. "Micheal." I said, at the same time as Molly siad,

"Daddy?" Molly sounded like a very small girl again but, her mock sexuality was gone out of the tone of her voice. She sounded as if she were expecting to be beaten, though Micheal would never do such a thing to his kids. His disapproval could be worse to Molly though. To me too. You did not want to piss on this man's trust. Not because of what he would do to you but, the way he looked at you. Even the most foul thing on the planet would feel ashamed under that gaze. It pretty much screamed at you. I trusted you and, you let me down. Molly was feeling the, let me down part. You could see the cowering hurt in her blue eyes. It hurt me to watch her suffer that look. there was nothing worse, nothing.

I looked at Molly, the new winter lady, at the same time she looked at me. I must have looked as worried as she did because, she let me speak. Molly was a sensitive and, she could tell when somebody was upset or, angry. It was painful to her. It was a tickle though compared to what I could see she was reading from her Father, disapproval. And, a ton of it. Hell, I could see it in the big man's eyes. Charity meanwhile took her oldest Son's advice and went for a walk. "I will be back in two hours, with the kids. I expect you two to be gone when I get back. I just can't look at you right now." She said, abruptly.

Molly flinched at both the tone and, the anger she was getting from Charity, her own damn Mother. I knew better than to say anything though because after all. It wasn't really any of my business, was it? Charity had begun to respect, even like, me a little. Well, I thought she had. Though, I reflected, the news that we had just em- parted upon her was the slippery slope of which, I had slid back down, as far as the respect I had gained in her eyes. I was back at square on with Charity and, I knew it, now.

A tear escaped down Molly's cheek. "Goodbye, Mom." She said in a small voice. Charity said nothing as she walked out. Molly loved her Mother, despite their vehemently vociferous differences in the past. It was the artificial enmity with which Mother and, Daughter view each other when comes the age speeding past gawky and, directly into the yet uncharted land of burgeoning and, flippy-floppy, timey-wimey young womanhood. Desire for independence, on the Daughter's part verses, the desire to avoid empty nest syndrome for as long as humanly possible, on the Mother's part To protect, to avoid being protected. Perhaps it had something to do with getting older? I didn't know but, I did know that despite what was going on now, I could still feel the love between this family. I knew that had to do with the thresh hold around this place, it gave off magical protection. As far as thresh holds go basically, we need to be invited in or, it could be detrimental to mine and, Molly's power. No worries there though as, we'd been invited in by Micheal himself.

"Bye, Mother of the year." I decided to say something after all, at least my mouth did. My brain rarely has any say in these matters. Charity looked as if she wanted to spit nails at me and, I shuttered at those highly uncomfortable memories for a moment, I had fairies shoot nails into my body once, not a tickling sensation by any stretch of the imagination.

"Oh, Harry." Daniel said, rolling his eyes at me in exasperation. I thought Daniel was a big young man now but, he was also damn close to fully grown. He would not be quite as large as his Father but, he would strong enough to be going on with.

"What? Has this house become a no fly zone for the truth all of a sudden?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the room at large. Then again, maybe she had her reasons for treating her oldest Daughter like dirt. I thought to myself. What like Molly's adopted? I answered myself sarcastically. No asshole. Because she really cares about her Daughter and is not happy about her mixing in with you, whom she has never really like all that much. And, that's because she is a Mother through and, though. Oh right. I don't like it, me, but you have a point there. I told myself. While I wrestled with myself inside of my own melon, I gave Micheal a look. He got up from his seat and, strode into the fair sized living room in order to catch up to Charity.

"Harry. You know your like a big Brother to me and, you might as well be called our family but, please let me fight my own battles with my own Mother. You only make things worse, remember the last time?" Molly said. I winced. She had a good point there too. I was just supposed to be along for the ride. I had wanted to see Mouse and, Maggie. The latter was at school and, the former lay beside my chair, head on paws. Mouse seemed to be looking at me with a look like, man...did you screw up.

"I know." I told Mouse. "And, as I recall, I did saved your neck that time." I said spinning in my chair from Mouse to Molly. I shook a finger to make my point all the more clear.

"Chuff." Said Mouse.

"As I recall, I saved your Wizardly ass more than a few times myself." Molly said, indignantly. Daniel broke in at that moment. The rooms temp was going down to ice man level. When Molly gave you a cold look, it usually turned out to be literal, the whole Winter Lady mantle thing.

"I'm still trying to get my head around this whole winter Knight and, Lady thing." Daniel said. "I mean, what are we now? Friends, enemies?" Daniel looked fairly bemused as he played with a wrinkle in the white and, blue checkered patterned table cloth.

"Frienemies." I said, helpfully. Molly rolled her blue eyes at me. I gave her a, what?, look.

"Oh well, that clears it up." Daniel said sarcastically. He was now flattening the wrinkle and, rewinkling the fold in the table cloth absentmindedly.

"Hey. I thought that sarcasm was like, the eighth deadly sin or, something." I said. Molly could hold back a snort of laughter. "There is number nine, laughter." I proclaimed. I tried to look like I was being serious, I really did, honest. Okay maybe not very. But still, come on. I mean, give me a break, I can't be serious for very long or, I get a very messy rash, swear. It's not like I am lying in my best friend and, good Christan's house or, anything. Though, I couldn't judge if he was or, not. I am not one.

"Harry-" Daniel began but, didn't get to finish. Micheal came back into the dinning room and reseated himself in the chair at the head of the table. He rubbed his big hands together, clearly thinking.

I studied Micheal for a minute as he thought. He looked good for a guy who got riddled with bullets. He was once the bane of all of the underground night life. That was good. If Micheal ever wrote out his biography it should be called, Knight Life, by Micheal Carpenter. He was a former knight of the cross. His war was with like mine only, he had a magic sword and, I had magic. Look at this point I will just give you the basics. He was one of the three white knights and, he mostly fought the black Knights. I called the black Knights, Nicky and, the Nicolheads. Trust me this is more clever than it sounds. This is because, you needed a magic coin to summon them forth. You picked one up, you were done. The spirits within the coin got to you some how, some way. They seduced people. They had had hundreds, thousands maybe, of years to hone their arts of manipulation. I only knew of two people whom had beaten them in that way. Me and, Sonja, the only currently active Knight of the cross. I tried not to think of the other Knight of the cross I knew for a brief time. Micheal looked good. He lost a ton of his bigness. But it was clear to me that he was still active as all hell and, still nobody to screw with lightly. He was gentle, kind and, over all a good and, steadfast friend.

"Harry." Micheal began.

"I think I know what your going to say Micheal." I said.

"Just let me speak, Harry, please?" Micheal asked, stopping me with a gesture with one of his big hands. I let the man talk, out of respect. I thought very highly of Micheal and, felt pretty crappy that I had not come to see him in a very long time. So, I nodded for him to go on. Molly and, Daniel looked at their Father with respect but, Molly looked a bit green around the gills.

"It is not that I am angry with you, Harry. I am just torn. You see, I vowed that I would keep you dog and, Daughter here safe but, with Charity in a rage at both of you well, the family fragments, you see?"

"I get it." I said. "Out of concern for your family, you want me gone."

"No I do not want you gone." Micheal protested, rubbing his jaw with one of his hands. "I want this strife gone. Molly, you and this whole thing with the winter court, not good. At first I would have said that you have no idea what your getting yourself into. Now, I can see that you do. The hard way. Harder than I would have chosen for you but still, you have learned, am I right?" Molly only nodded, that was all she was able to do.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Molly said in that same small little girl voice. She was shaking. She must be going though an emotional onslaught right at that moment. Man how it hurt to watch her going through that. I could tell that all's Molly wanted at that moment was to crawl into Micheal's arms and, just be his scared little girl again. She set her jaw though instead and looked him straight into his eyes. "I have to tell you about something I did, a while ago." She said. Micheal nodded.

"What is it Molly?" He sounded more concerned than he did angry. His voice was a gentle paternal rumble.

"I went dark willow after I thought Harry was dead and, killed a lot of people. About one hundred in a six month period." Wow. And here I was. The dumb ass who thought that she'd killed only about thirty or, so. Yeah Harry, only thirty or, so. Yeah. She only turned into Ted Bundy, with magical powers. One life was far too much. To take or, to loose in any way. At the time, I didn't care. I just walked up to these people and, pulled the life rug right out from under them." Molly added, her voice becoming watery as she looked at her hands which, were folded neatly in front of her. The were shaking slightly.

I ignored her warning look as I gave voice to my outburst. "No you didn't. Not people, not really. They were dark power wielders. Rogues, you know the kind Micheal."

"I do, Harry." Micheal rumbled softly. The man looked like he'd been slugged in the stomach with a fifty pound sledgehammer. Micheal looked at his Daughter as if he were watching a hindenburg blow up with thousands of little fluffy bunnies and, puppies inside of it, live and, in color.

"That doesn't change the fact that I did it, Harry." Molly burst out. I killed those people, me. I realize now that I didn't feel whole before now because, of my guilt over what I did. At least it's out so, I don't have to hate myself anymore well, no more than usual."

Micheal looked at me with disapproval as I sword in his house. "Bullshit." I shouted. Those people needed to be put down and, it you didn't do it either somebody else would have but not before a lot of innocent people died or, no one would have and, more people would still be being slaughtered as we speak. You forget the fact that you also tried to kill yourself by taking out a something who was trying to foil the plan of the human condition as a whole? Micheal, I am telling you if you think that the things we had to deal with during my third major case were something then, your a ghost virgin."

"A...what? Micheal asked confused at first. Then he thought again. I could see the gears turning back to that time. "Blood of God." He said, blanching.

"Yeah. Molly stopped it though." I said. "Oh and, Mort made one hell of a stand against The Grey Lady, as she was known." I added, remembering to courageous front Mort had put up against that evil bitch from Hell.

"Mortimer? From when we took down that whole business with the monster party. Beanca, the Vampire Queen or, whatever she was?"

"Yeah. And, that was fun." I muttered. Micheal nodded sarcastically. Hell, I didn't know that was even possible to do. Color me impressed.

"That doesn't change what I was, what I am mostly now. This mantle gives me power that I don't know if I am always going to be able to control, I still remember Mave." I winced seeing Molly in agony at what she had done and, what she was going though. And, her was the real kicker in all of this, if was actually all because of me. There are times when I have to stamp on the idea that maybe Molly would be better off being beheaded by the White Council of Wizards. Molly was looking around frantically as if she were trapped in a room with only one way and, that door was welded shut. That changed to the room slowly being soaked in gasoline and then, being slowly transformed into an inferno. As Micheal asked.

"As I told Harry, I will always be there for you, be you Molly or, monster. As you see it." He gave Molly a grim look then. That look even set my heart to running the Boston marathon within my suddenly sweaty chest. Damn. I thought.

"Oh hells bells Molly. Mave was a spoiled rotten little bitch who never heard the word no. Unless, it was when she was killing somebody to death. Look around you Mols. You have a better family than that and, you are better than that. I know this because of my belief in you and, these fine people whom, I call my friends." Micheal smiled at that, I was a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you Harry." Micheal said. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Your welcome, I guess." I said, rubbing my nose. I hadn't meant to be that cheesey but, damn it, there it was.

"You are both family and, I stand behind you. There is nothing you, either of you, could do to make me suddenly toss you out of this family. You have both made me angry at times and, I don't fully understand some of this but, I trust you both." Micheal said. "I also trust in him as well." He added.

"But Charity is a different ball game." I said.

"Yeah. Mom will never come around." Molly said, sighing.

"That is not true Molly. She will but, you have to give us both time to come to terms with this." Micheal said gently. "I want you to remember that she is a bit over protective yes. However she is this way because of everybody under this roof, including your Daughter Harry." I nodded at once at that.

"I miss the little jawas." Molly said fondly. I am missing too much time with them."

"You will have a family of your own some day. Have faith." Micheal said. "But they miss you too. They ask after you both."

"Really? Both?" I asked, my eyebrows dancing to attention on my forehead.

"Yes. If I have to hear, "Where's Harry?" Or, "Where's Bill?" One more time I might just go insane." Micheal chuckled. "Same goes for you Molly." I smiled at that memory too. "It is not a himm or, anything but, there is a song our there. I like it because, it stands for what really matters, family and, friendship. I'll stand by you, it's called. And, I will." Micheal said, with simple finality.

"We do miss you around here, Molly." Daniel said, smiling at his Sister.

"Thanks butt brain." Molly said, smiling back.

"Well, that explains all the brain farts I've been having lately." He said. That did it and, they both laughed at times shared as young children together. It gave me a tickle in the tear ducts. I did not have any of this growing up. I was an orphan. Only friend of an orphan is himself or, herself, rarely others. Molly saw this .

"Oh Harry we're so sorry." She said.

"No. Have your moment." I said, meaning it. "Possible that it will be the last one for a while longer, have it."

"That reminds me." Micheal said. "We have got you both a present for your Birthdays. Daniel?"

"Oh, right. Be right back." Daniel said. Over my protests he went and got a bag. He then passed a colored paper boxes to each of us. Molly tried to say she didn't deserve hers. Daniel pushed it back at her. "Take it Sis. We wanted to do this."

"Thank you." Molly said, opening hers. I did the same with mine.

"Thanks." I said.

"What are they?" Molly asked.

"Well, any idiot can see that." I said. "There something."

"No. Yours is something, mine is...something else." Molly said, answering my wiseassery with her own brand. It made me smile.

"Well, they only work once and, they are rare." Micheal said. "They are Angle callers. If you need help and, you are out of options, blow on these. They will come."

"Who will come?" Molly asked, looking at her small peace of metal as if it might bite her or, something. She took it up in her hand gingerly and examined it closely.

"Boo!" Molly jumped so hard at Daniels cry that she dropped hers. She bumped her head as she came back up from under the table, from where it had bounced. Molly glared at her Brother.

"Had to get you back for the butt brain thing, for old times sake." Daniel laughed. Molly smiled slowly.

"I really would love an ice sculpture of a Brother in my apartment. No, my bedroom. I am the winter lady now you know." Daniel paled.

"Molly." I warned. But I didn't have to.

"I'm not Mave though.' She said offhandedly.

"Good. Can you imagine? Sister sex, oh boy. No thanks."

"Oh I'd pluck your eyes out first." Molly said, sticking her tongue out at her big Brother. He grinned.

"I swear. You two haven't changed a bit." Micheal said, laughing.

"Only once huh?" I asked.

"Yes." Micheal said.

"Well, I don't deserve this thank you, Micheal."

"Yes you do Harry, your welcome, my friend."

It did suck that I would have to pick and, choose my peril though. I mean, did the man know how much trouble I was getting into nowadays? I have to admit though, it did warm my winter Knight's heart up a few degrees. "I wish I had something for you Micheal and, Daniel." I said.

"You gave us our Father's life more than once, Harry. That is enough for me" Daniel said looking at us both with a sort of a stern fondness. He had gotten that from his Father, I knew.

"Seconded." Micheal agreed. I looked at mine. The whistle was in the form of small set of silver, pure silver, angle's wings. Pretty damn cool, in my not so humble opinion. I was so preoccupied with the damn whistle that I completely overlooked what mine was wrapped in, within the box. After all, it was a rather box for suck a small gift.

"Went all the way to the L.A comic con last year. Got this for you guys too." Daniel said. Molly was up. She ran around the table and, threw her arms around her Bother then her Father. She was a little girl again, for a moment. I wish I had a camera. Hell. I wanted to do the same thing. I restrained very carefully. I mean, come on. How would that have looked. I might as well have jumped into Micheal's lap, what an image. It was a T-shirt. Not just any T-shirt though. It had the original three names on it. It was a picture of Yoda with the death star blowing up behind him. It said, "MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.", holy crap. Best thing ever in mine and, Molly's nerdy worlds. Hamil, Fisher and, Ford. All three signatures. It was a white T-shirt but, it had Yoda sitting in a kind of window showing the death stars destruction behind him.

"Damn." I whispered. A card signed, by the whole family, was also in the purple gift bag. Thank you." I would have dissolved into less than manly tears if I spoke anymore than that. I looked into Yoda's face as I folded the shirt up and, replaced it carefully in the box. Molly did the same, after going threw her presents, the same as mine. She was beaming.

"This much and, more is what you mean to all of us." Micheal said. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Dad." Molly said, whipping tears from her cheeks. The phone rang at that moment. Daniel went to answer it.

"Dad. I think you'd better handle this." He said a few moments later. I was patting Mouse and, feeling really happy when Micheal strode back into the room. Molly and, Daniel looked up from their friendly debate over what the best Star Wars film was.

"A most unusual visitor wished to speak to you Harry." He said almost grimly.

Great Mab. I thought.

"Do you think it's her? Would she come here, of all places? I mean, even with Dad's guards?" Molly whispered to me urgently. All of my nerves were doing the conga.

"I don't know, be back and let you know in a sec." I said. "Is it a woman?" I asked Micheal.

"No, a man." Micheal told me as I took up the phone in the front hall of the big house.

"Hello?"

'Harry. It is your friend Rachied." A voice informed me, as if I couldn't tell from his deep accented voice. But how did he get this number and, why the hell was he calling Micheal's place? Of all the places to call. Here was almost the worst one there was, as far as the safety of the Carpenter family was concerned. "Mab's messengers have reached me at the gates, you know the ones. Mab needs you."

"Why? Why can't she contact me herself?" My feelings didn't know where to go. Would Mab die now? Because for sure there must be something going sideways, something bad. Then I remembered that an immortal can be killed only during All hallows eve, Halloween. So, what the hell was going on?

"She is busy." The Gate Keeper grated into the phone.

"Send a messenger to her saying I don't give a crap. If she wants me, she can come and ask me." That aughtta show the Queen of all ice Queens."

"She can't and, I know why. Arctus Tor is under attack. I am to take both you and, Molly to her at once. Can I come to your Mr. Carpenter's house safely? Or, will the guards tare me apart?"

I sighed. Why always me? "I will tell Micheal. They will let you though...I hope."

"That's reassuring. Well, I hope that I will see you in five minutes. I will use a hole I know that will get me within a block of Mr. Carpenter's home."

"See you then." I said. I hung up. I felt jumbled.

"Arctus Tor? Under attack?" Molly asked, after I had told her.

"Yes and, I have no idea who is doing it, not really. Outsiders work together and, for a high price. I wonder from wher this attack is coming." I said.

"It's coming, that's all that matters." Molly said in a low voice. Now, Mave was just a changeling and, the mantle of winter, Winter Lady, came with one hell of a punch to it. It had turned Mave into a formidable foe. Molly was a growing Wizard. He had, last time I had seen her deliver a punch, pack one hell of a wallop. Not blow uppy, like me but, very well versed in subtle from of magic. I had not clue what she was capable of now. I hadn't seen what she could really do yet, since the mantle had settled on her. I ignored my churning insides as I contemplated that for a minute.

"Yeah." I said. I am also a Wizard of wit, just in case you couldn't tell. As for The Gate Keeper calling Micheal's house, I was not going to ask. Even if The White Council was bugging Micheal's phone, I did not doubt that The Gate Keeper could thwart those attempts, if only for a short time. I doubted they were, which should show you how naive I really am. I wrestled with myself for a minute then, I put my new Star Wars T-shirt on. Grinning, Molly did the same. "Copy cat." I chanted at her once, twice, thrice. Daniel chuckled, Micheal smiled and, the doorbell rang almost at the same exact time. I sat as Micheal went to answer the door. Micheal, it's The Gate Keeper, he's okay. Michael looked back at me wryly.

"If he weren't, Harry, don't you think there would have been a bit of a racket out in my front yard? He or, she wouldn't even have a chance to ring the doorbell." I blushed a bit. It was rare that Micheal teased me. Then again, he wasn't teasing at the same time, he was serious. Molly meanwhile, stuck her tongue out me. Then, she put her whistle her pocket. I did the same, both.

"Harry." Micheal's voice came from the front room, his voice sounded as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "Your guest is here." I heard two sets of heavy boots walking across the floors of the house.

"The Gate Keeper is here? How?" Molly wanted to know, so did I.

"I don't know but, if he wants to tell us, we will know." Molly rubbed her arms as if she were cold. But, I could tell, she was nervous.

A tall deep purple robbed figure ducked through the dinning room doorway. Micheal walked behind The Gate Keeper but, at a respectful distance. "Dresden, Ms. Carpenter." The Gate Keeper said in his deep accented voice. That voice coming out from underneath that large cowl was, I admit, uber creepy. Molly and, I stood as The Gate Keeper turned to Micheal. "I swear upon my power that, as long as I remain withing the confines of you home, I shall harm none whom reside here. You nor yours. Unless they are a shape shifter then, as goes the turn of phrase, the glove are off. As I never take mine off in public. I thank you for your hospitality. Micheal nodded. "Another Mr. Carpenter. "Salutations."

Daniel nodded as he said, Hello.", to The Gate Keeper's greeting.

"Mouse?" The Gate Keeper asked. "Is that you boy?" Mouse came over and, had his paw shaken by The Gate Keeper's gloved hand.

"Mab. What does she want now?" I asked.

"You will see. We must travel quickly. I have opened a way into the Nevernever just half a block down the street. We will need to fight through some things but, most of the unpleasantness I have already seen to. Nice shirts by they Dresden, Ms Carpenter." The nodded and sounded as if were about to laugh. "Well, me and, my staff are ready, are you two?"

There was a, beep, beep, in the front yard. "Sandcrawler's back." Molly said, damn near in a panic. "We gotta go Harry."

"Yeah, I know Grasshopper." I said. I quickly exchanged goodbyes with my good, long time friend. Molly did the same and, we were off with the Gate Keeper. We walked onto the front stoop of the Carpenter's home and, Molly veiled us, we vanished.

Chapter 2:

I figured that the reason why Molly veiled us was because she didn't want any of the kids seeing us, thus warning Charity. The game here was to avoid Charity until she came around, according to Molly. I reflected that this would be a great name for a sitcom or, a reality show, Molly knows best maybe? Until I noticed Maggie, my Daughter, hopping out of the minivan with a small bag in her right hand. Mouse came out to greet her, Micheal had reopened the door for him.

"I would advise you to watch where you are going Dresden." The Gate Keeper whispered in my right ear.

"What?" I asked, dumb ass. I did not speak quite as low as had The Gate Keeper. He threw up one of his warding shields.

"You are already a danger to yourself. Try to not break your face. Have broken later if you want but, for Ala's sake, do not break just now. We have not the time." Rachid grabbed my duster by the back of the high collar, hauling me to a full stop.

It was then I realized that I had damn near walked into a light pole, it was five inches form the tip of my sharply featured nose. "Hurry up guys, come on." Molly insisted. Thanks to The Gate Keeper's version of the Harry Potter, nobody but us can hear us spell, it sounded as if we were all talking inside of a large tin can or, something. Harry, come on." Molly repeated.

"Right, uh, thanks man." I said. The all powerful wizardly word smith, that's me. The Gate Keeper huffed out an exasperated breath. We crossed a street and piled into the new S.U.V Molly had gotten, for being such a good minion for Mab, I guessed. It was as white as Molly's, now long-ish, hair. The Gate Keeper dropped the ward and, Molly the veil when we were all safely inside of the car. As he was taller The Gate Keeper got the front seat, I the back seat. Molly started the car as I settled back against the grey leather of the back rest of the back seat, it was comfortable.

"Where are we going again, I forgot the location." Molly said as we pulled out onto the street.

"Uh, an abandoned movie theater, You said it was Arctis Tor right?" I asked The Gate Keeper. He nodded as watched the traffic.

"Yes." He said.

I had been there once before but that had been years ago now. "Yes." I agreed. I had just remembered. The time we reclaimed Molly from the winter court. The Gate Keeper looked at me as if he thought I was mocking him, as I was want to do. Hey I get bored. "I just remembered."

Memory is funny like that." Rachid said. I raised my eyebrows but, he said nothing more as we turned into the area where we would find the way into the heart of Winter's seat of power. "A usual day in the life of one Harry Dresden and, his compatriots." I muttered.

"I am fighting a war day after day Dresden. My days are more...eventful, than yours." Rachid said pondering over the third to last word.

I blinked at that. "Did you just sink to one upping me?" I asked.

"No. I am just telling you that many others in this or, the next, world have more to bitch about than you do. That is all. So conclude it."

I could not believe that i just got told to stop bitching by the second most skilful Wizard I knew on the senior council of Wizards. For a moment I wondered where all of my words went. Then my mastery of the English language came back in full measure. "Yep." I said. "And, there goes all of my arguments right there." I sighed then. "Will you stop your smirking at me and, keep your eyes on the damn road?" I snapped at Molly, who was chuckling to herself. "Yes Sir Master Yoda of the Wizard's council." I added to a smirking Rachid. He only chuckled himself at that.

"We should be there in a sec." Molly informed me.

"I can see you know." I muttered.

"Indeed." Rachid said calmly.

"Uh, intel would be nice ya think?" I snipped.

"What else is there to tell? Mab, your boss and, yours Ms. Carpenter, is under attack. By outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Molly said, nearly crashing the car into a U.S mail box, she'd flinched so badly. "I hate those thing, nasty." She added, bringing the car back under control.

"Easy." I shouted. Molly then parked the car, glared at me and, got out. I followed. Rachid did the same. "Over there." I said, remembering more and, more and, liking this less and, less.

"I will part the way?" Rachid asked me.

"Sure, if you want, I can do it."

"This way right Harry?" Molly asked.

"Nope, this way." I said, walking in the opposite direction from where Molly started out.

"Indeed, I can feel where we must enter now, come" Rachid said.

"Oh." Molly said, trotting to catch up with us. We entered the abandoned movie theater and, walked into the back of said movie theater.

"Here." Rachid said. "Apartorum." He declared. A riotous din met our ears as soon as the way was opened. A full scale battle was taking place.

"Hells bells!" I shouted.

Aah!" Molly let out a clipped shout of surprise and, dismay.

"Blood of the prophet!" Rachid shouted. As one, we all dove into the fray. It was chaos. That's all I could think to call it. The Fea and, Outsiders were engaging one another in pitched battle in great numbers all over the front court yard of Mab's domain. Ripping, clawing, snapping, flapping and, over all hellish pandemonium reined everywhere.

"What should I do, should we try the link?!" Molly screamed over to me. She had to scream right into my right ear for me to be able to hear her, this was what insane people dreamed of if they were on a bad trip and, having a fine time of it. I thought this as I screamed back.

"No choice!" It was a new trick Lea had taught us not too long ao, about a month or, so ago. It was what the Queens did in open combat sometime to gain even more power. They fed off of one another. Together the Lady and, the Queen would be half as powerful as one of the Mothers, possibly even more. If the Mothers ever linked, goodbye universe. The Lady and, the Knight of winter however was not half bad. To bad that we couldn't find Mab. Maybe we could have stood around and, chanted something about the power of three setting us free or some such nonsense.

"I must go see if the Outer Gates have been breached Harry. I don't want to leave you but-"

"Go!" I yelled at Rachid. Okay not a wise move I admit. He didn't care as is turned out.

"There not." An annoyed voice came from both nowhere and, everywhere. "Move boy we must get to Mab, as I understand it she is in some degree of discomfort." I goggled as Mother Winter came shuffling towards us.  
"I said move it boy." She said.

"What happened then?" Rachid asked, in his urgency to know he forgot to add, Mother, to the end of that sentence. She glowered up at him.

"Watch your tongue Gate Keeper." She rasped.

"Apologies." He said more calmly.

"Better." Mother Winter said, hobbling along on a walking stick. Mother Summer is watching over the Outer Gates right now with the Summer Queen and, Lady. They are re-locking them. Somebody opened them. We know not who...yet." That last was an overt threat.

"What happened, Mother Winter?" I asked, as politely as I could without sounding as if I had just shit myself. I came close.

"I just told you boy. Somebody opened the Outer Gates."

"How?" I pressed.

"Powerful magic and, forbidden knowledge I expect." Mother Winter said. I knew what that meant. Only a Wizard would have that info. Or, somebody with deep connections.

"So, either somebody broke the seventh law of magic or-"

"We have a powerful foe running around out here...somewhere." Rachid said grimly.

"Yeah, that's not good!" Molly yelled. She drew her two battle wands. The look on her face said that she was readying herself for a fight. She still carried the wands but, they had more punch power now, according to Molly. Well, duh. I thought to myself. No wonder she's getting ready for a fight, where do you think we are, Glenda the good Witch's castle? Oh, shut up. I told myself. I saw Senior Gruff fighting with four Outsiders at once and, beating them.

"It is not!" Rachid shouted agreeably, wryly. He raised his staff in one hand and, drew an old oak wand out from his deep purple robes with the other thick black leather gloved ensconced hand. I had no idea that he even had a battle wand. Cool.

We must seek and, find Mab, let us go!" Mother Winter said over the ear drum rending noise of the battle. I nodded grimly.

My first thought was this. What the fuck happened? On the heels of this thought came this one. Who the fuck and, how in the fuck did this and, by what means? Okay, okay. I know what your thinking. That I should not have been so shocked, right? Your kind of right about that and, maybe I shouldn't have been as shocked as i was. Hell, when we had nabbed Molly from this place a few years ago, Karen, Charity, Thomas and, I had seen the aftermath of a slaughter then too. We found out the reason behind that violence. But damn it. I had never seen...this, before. A full on, all out invasion of the winter court, in the very heart of hearts of the seat of power of that same winter court, Mab's stronghold. "Was Summer invaded too?" I asked, not expecting the answer I got. We were moving.

"As we gather, yes. But, that had been a minor attack." Mother Winter told me over the sound of dueling factions of the supernatural. That took me a back a bit.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Then I remembered the open gates. "Oh, right." I said. I got it now. Somebody had opened the gates and, a shitting fuck ton of Outsiders had gotten loose. A minor incursion for Summer though suggested that somebody had not only let these things out but, had also directed them into Summer first. Then into the Winter. The first being the distraction, the second, the true attack. But who? Damn it who? You sound like an owl Dresden. First things first. Get this over with then, go after the conductor of this little orchestra of overtness.

"The fighting is becoming to thick. I shall cover you in the air then, after this is all said and, done, I must return to my post." The Gatekeeper said, conjuring forth his flying carpet. Yes I swear. The man has an ala Aladdin flying carpet.

"Uh, you sure bout that?" I asked, looking over at Rachid. I sent up a shield against a fifty foot tall gorilla looking thing with four heads that breathed green, black, pink and, purple flame right toward our little group. I also dodge a boulder.

"I am the Gatekeeper after all Dresden. I cannot hold your hand through all of this you understand." Rachid said, winking.

"I only meant, ass, that some of these things can fly." I said, rolling my eyes. Something like a bull mixed with a genetic make up of a giant threw himself at me. Only to be taken down via a sleep spell by Molly. Molly was forced to pierce it's left eye, through it's brain, as it shook off the sleep and came straight at her, instead of Rachid. The latter fought off a vast mound of grey flesh with the head of a serpent, thanks to a crack big enough to fit it into the ground.

"Dresden, I have been dealing with, these things, as you put it, for a bit over to two centuries. I think that I can handle things." No sooner he said this, and he took to the air, when he was set upon by a vast monstrosity that seemed to...unveil, itself? It just appeared there. After that, it began to happily catch Rachid in it's claws, via it's twenty foot long tentacle, tail, like thing. Rachid's flying carpet floated in the air sans, it's owner. Whom, screamed in pain.

"Vial shadow beasts." Mother Winter snarled savagely. She then proceeded to use as spell similar to my own. The one I used to first freeze then, explode my opponents. The whole of the shadow beast went up, what amounted to, an icy fireworks display. Rachid recovered himself, his carpet, then he came gently back to earth. His leg seemed to be wounded.

"We need to get you to a hospital now." I told him. "Molly got back through the way we left open and, then-"

"Oh we have no time for this." Mother Winter snapped. She placed her hands around the slumping Rachid's left leg, the deep slice there mended. "Dresden, I shut that open way. None of the Outsiders got through before I stopped them. Your friends are safe. You better than that though boy, why would you leave the way open?

"I did by mistake." Rachid said, appearing to be fully recovered. "Battle is no excuse I know but, were under immediate attack."

"True. None of you humans are particularly smart but, we, the Fea, understand battle." Mother Winter began to walk fast through the combat.

"Dresden, I nearly forgot again. Here." Rachid passed me his special ointment, no, not that special ointment, perverts. The anti Fea bullshit ointment. Molly took some as I passed it to her.

"Thanks", she said. She knew what it was, i had shown her a while ago.

"Welcome.", I told her. "Thanks, Rachid. But, what is in this stuff? Pig shit?"

"Close, goat." Rachid said.

"Goat shit?", I asked. Now I was wondering why I was putting it under my eyes.

"Well, think, Dresden. It can't be cow now, can it? I mean, it is me after all, right?" Rachid's good eye sparkled with mischief.

Molly giggled a bit. "Damn it", I muttered.

"That is slightly goes." Molly said, smiling.

"Gets the job done, as the phrase goes. I must fly now. We will meet again when we enter Mab's domain. Thank you Mother Winter."

"Pah. Let us get moving." Mother Winter said, taking out another Outsider. This time she used that huge knife she'd threatened me with about two years back. Remembering the inncident with caution, I followed suit. We moved as one.

Chapter 3:

For those of you who do not know...fighting one Outsider is enough of a bitch. Much less when you have a whole horde on your ass. Granted it would have been short work if I were on my own, lucky I wasn't. Outsiders were damn near indestructible. Well, compared to everything else out there. With your power, if your a Wizard, you can kill pretty much every normal thing in our reality fairly easily. Vamps, Weres, most lower class demons, shape shifters, name it, it can be killed pretty quickly. Even the Walker I had faced when I was a kid was no big thing compared to, Outsiders. This was simply because, they did not play by our set of rules. Magic seemed to roll of of them. Directly anyway. It takes great skill to take out an Outsider. It was rare that anybody did, rarer to get lucky with one. They were ugly, nasty things. Tougher than gouls, faster than a Greeced ape shitting white lightning and, powerful. Magic kinda just slid off of the damn things. They could be killed, obviously, but it was hard. Now I stood looking at a whole battlefield full of the damn things. Not only that, but I saw many beings I had pissed off from Faerie here too. Members of the Winter Court. I drew up short when I glimpsed Lea, my Faerie Godmother, battle three Outsiders at once, right in front of the doors that lead into Artis Tor. We had to fight all the way up the slope.

Rachid landed in front of the door right beside me, on my left. Molly stood, still linked by our magics, on my right. Mother Winter strode right up to the doors, which were barred, and knocked. These were huge to knock on. I blinked. Your Mother Winter, can't you just enter?" I asked.

"It would be rude. We Fae show respect to one another." Mother Winter said, scoffing at me.

"Oh." I said, cleverly.

"It's a little something called, protocol, Harry." Molly said, she aimed a bolt of power back down the slop of the mountain. An Outsider fell as a hole, that had appeared beneath him, sprung into being and, swallowed him whole. "Gotcha." Molly hissed in triumph. She didn't stop there. She threw another bolt, sending half a dozen Outsiders tumbling backwards into yet more Outsiders. The collective forces of the Winter Fae swarmed over them instantly, slaughtering them.

Before I could retort to that, Mab appeared in front of the huge double doors leading into Arctis Tor. "Ah. My knight, Lady and, Mother. Desert Fox too." Mab greeted us.

"Yeah, great. What happened Mab?" I wanted to know.

"My home is being invaded by the walkers of the Outside." Mab said simply Before I could to my best impression of an erupting volcano, Rachid spoke.

"Who?"

"I know not." Mab responded. We have been fighting for the better part of one of the Earth realm's weeks, one full night and, day here. This all I know." Mab glared then. Power seemed to radiate off of her in deadly, ice cold waves. I want the being responsible however. This is your mission. To find out whom it was and, to bring them to me."

"Damn it." I muttered, trying to think of who it could have been. Molly got a glare from me, Mab and, Mother Winter as she said,

"Want any fries with that?" Sarcastically. "Never mind then." She added at one look at the grim gazes all around her.

"Well, for now, we have to turn back this battle." I said.

"How do you purpose we do that Dresden?" Rachid said, the others looked at me too. I got it then.

"Right. I said. Duh Dresden. I thought to myself. Even if we take out and, somehow manage to ice, every Outsider here, odds were it would just happen again. And that is because, dumb ass, the uh, Opener was still loose.

"Here's what I have a problem with.", Molly said, blasting another Outsider off of the mountainside. "Where do we even start?"

"Might I suggest, here? There are intruders within the very walls of mine own home.", Mab said. I know whom they are but, I was in the middle of hunting them down when you arrived." I looked into her cold, cold gaze. She was angry, no where near afraid.

"A traitor?", Mother Winter asked, her puckered mouth turning down with anger of her own. Oh man. somebody managed to piss off the Queen and, Mother of Winter, poor dumb bastard. Or, Bitch, I reflected. Or, Bitch I agreed with myself.

"I suspect so, yes." Mab confirmed. Mab's pale hands fisted. Mab's hair writhed, as if it too could not wait to strangle the interloper.

"Lets find them.", Molly said, angry herself now. "Then, end it.' She finished. I stared at her surprised. That was Winter, I knew.

Rachid stepped back a bit as all three of the most powerful of Winter exchanged cold glares, sharing their determination. "I must return to my post, as I have stated before. You need me, send another messenger Mab." He stated. He mounted his carpet and, flew off. I was going to protest about him leaving me here but, I shrugged instead. He was right. They needed him back at the Outer Gates. I knew it. Hated seeing him leave me there like that though.

Mab had nodded to Rachid then, turned. She walked through the front doors of Artis Tor, us following in her wintery wake. "Come. Let us end this.", she said. Mother Winter followed her, I followed Molly. The double doors shut with a resounding boom behind us. Courtyard and, mountains were on the outside. Lavishness awated inside, just as icy and, frigid. It was all blues, greens and, light purples. Mab lead us up a grand staircase, made of solid black ice.

"I sense nothing on the first level.", Mother Winter rasped softly.

"Neither did I, Mother." Mab said in that quiet, yet cold, silken voice.

"I take it all of your warriors and, guard are outside?", I asked from the rear of the line, the place was tomb like in it's silence.

"Indeed, Knight." Mab called back to me. "It is battle, after all." That last sounded like an insult to me. Before I could retort, unwisely, Molly spoke.

"Our Queen needs not the Guards, Knight." I blinked at her, she gave me a stoney look in return. Okay, that wasn't chilling or, creepy or, anything. I thought to myself.

As I wondered what the hell she was doing, she didn't sound like Molly Carpenter anymore, she sounded like what her mantle was, Lady Winter. Could the culprit be Molly? Was she seeking revenge on Mab for what Mab had put us both through? Even if this was Halloween and, Molly did succeed in killing Mab, the being the long shot of all long shots, the Winter Queen mantle would settle onto Molly's shoulders. So what the hell was she thinking? I couldn't say anything lest Mab kill her out of shear suspicion. Or, could Molly be showing Mab the loyalty she didn't deserve so that jump to the same conclusion as I just had? With Mab though, that wouldn't work. Chances were these things had already been turned over and, dissected in alphabetical order and, back again. I didn't know what to think. "Where did you see or, sense this disturbance?" I asked, yes yet another Star Wars reference, I am full of them.

Mab stopped suddenly in the main hallway of the second floor of the place. "From whence you fought the phobofage." She responded.

"Great.", I muttered.

"Should we split up?" Molly asked Mab.

"Mother?" Mab referred respectfully to the Winter Mother.

"No, we need not. For, I dare say, all of us here are immortal and, powerful enough to destoy any threat that should rise to our attention." Mother Winter said. "Aside from the Winter Knight and, Lady that is." Mother Winter added, mockingly.

"Hey." I said, pretending to act hurt. "That hurts." I said, adjusting my staff into the direct fire position.

"We are not far now, just a stare well more." Mab said, as if I didn't know. I had climbed that damn thing before, not pleasant.

"You really need escalators in this place i said.

"No one here is as soft as you, my knight." Mab snipped at once.

Before I could retort in kind there was a heavy presents. Molly winced hard then, set her jaw. "Woah. What the hell is that?", I asked.

"Beyond is the collective efforts of over a hundred Outsiders, the traitor awaits us." Mab said and, before I could say anything else, she blasted open the door to the chamber beyond. The door exploded and, the fight for us began anew.

"What the fuck?!", Molly screamed, disbelievingly. Even the Winter Mother seemed shocked. For Mab began an all out assault...on, us.

"Christ.", I muttered. This was beginning to feel a ton like Christmas. No. Not the jolly version, the simply expected one.

"Chapter 3:

Okay let me confess people. I had suspected that Mab was not Mab. But, I would have looked, at best, insane if I had told people this out loud and, at worst, a traitor to the Winter Court. Well, if I had been wrong that was. See, I feel kind of a tug from Mab every time she calls me or, gives me a direct order. It isn't painful and, I can ignor it, I often do. It's the hurting my friends bit that gets to me and, she knows it. She uses that against me, all the freaking time. Plus, this thing seemed well, dumber than Mab somehow. Don't get me wrong it was still plenty smart but, just dumber than Mab. Looking into it's eyes I knew what it was too, it had just changed them back. A naagloshii. "Oh hells bells.", I groaned. "This is really not my day at all. First the showdown with Charity now, this crap. When will it end?"

"Uh...when we're dead. Did I get it right? Where's Johnny, the prize guy?", Molly sniped as she threw power at the thing, as I did. Molly also pushed me aside. I was going to ask her why but then, I felt a cold blast power flash by my face.

"Behind curtain number one is...a big fat sign saying we're screwed!" I shouted as both of us threw ice balls, the size of cannon fatter, at the head of the Naagloshii. It ducked most of the six balls we sent at it but, one of Molly's hit it's right shoulder, spinning it in a half circle. I kicked it in the balls and, got backhanded across the room. I hit a wall made from ice so thick that it felt like stone. Molly made a gesture like pulling something, a rug maybe, out from underneath the naagloshii. It stumbled but stayed upright. Molly swore savagely as I staggered back to my feet, head pounding all the way. I pointed my staff at the thing. "Duck Molly!", I screamed. "Fuago!", screamed again. Blue fire encased the beast but I could see that it was not going to be enough. Naagloshii were to powerful for that. "Oh...stars and, stones.", I grumbled. It shook off the icy fire. Molly hit it with something I had never seen her use. A lightning blot. What the hell? I didn't think that even I could do that. It visibly taxed her though, she went to one knee. I snarled, "Infreega!" I was able to freeze the thing. Molly shouted something and, another bolt of power blew the thing apart. Molly sat down hard on the icy floor, breathing hard. Chunks of icy sealing fell around her. "Are you alright Molly?", I asked. I was sort of shocked at the amount of destruction we'd caused within Mab's infamous prison chamber. Holes from the missed shots with the ice balls pocked marked the walls all around us.

"Damn.", Molly breathed. "And, yeah, I'm fine. I was sending psychic assaults at the thing as we were both attacking it's physical form. I just need a sec. Where'd Mother Winter go?" Then we were both looking around for her.

"Over here Knight. I can't touch these things. Get over and, get them out." Mother Winter rasped in a disgusted, demanding tone.

At first wondering what the hell she was talking about at first I waked over. It was a structure of ice with nails in it. It took me a second before I realized what I was seeing. It was Mab. She was bound up in ice with nails affixing her to the wall. One in each hand and, one through each leg. One was even holding her head against the wall via a nail through her throat. She was in clear agony but, she glared at the fallen naagloshii. "How the hell did-"

"Just shut your mouth and assist." Mother Winter snapped.

Now, a short battle took place within my head. The human part of me did not want to let this creature of pure power out. Especially because, she was now going to be motivated by rage. What if she took us all out, out of sheer pique? Then again, my Winter half railed against the incarceration of my Queen and, roared for the blood of her foe. I subdued the former and, beat back the latter as I removed the nails. Mab would not be killed by such a device but, she was in clear pain, as I said before. Not to mention the fact that she had been a regular old woman at one time too and, must be weighing on her on top of the pain of the nails. I had been hit with this assault before, not pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. I broke the ice with a spell and, removed the nails as gently as possible. I didn't want to think about it but, I did. If this had been Halloween, Molly would be the new Winter Queen.

"Thank you, my Knight." Mab said, rubbing her arms, legs and, throat. Not in pain but by necessity. She had been bleeding.

She froze the blood in a small ball and, pocketed it. Mother Winter stepped forward. "You are alright?"

"Mother, it is good to see you again, within the walls of our home." Mab said, ignoring the question. Mother Winter nodded.

"You need a better contractor." I said, moving my staff from my left hand to my right. I had to pick it up from the floor a moment ago.

"I know not of what you speak my Knight." Mab said, staring at me blandly.

"Look around.", I said. "You need a Martha Stewart session or, something. Maybe even Bob Vela."

"What happened Queen?" Molly asked, surprising the hell out of me again. Then I realized that the title had been spoken with a trace of stiffness. She didn't like the fact that she had been tricked by Mab yet again. Never mind that it wasn't Mab, per say."

Mab seemed not to notice as she responded., "I was responding in kind to a direct attack on Artis Tor, fifty Outsiders had breached my defenses. It had cost them dealy but, that seemed inconciquetial to them. I was then attack from behind by the shade of mine own Daughter, Maeve." I blinked at that. Mab continued. "I was set upon by the beast known as the naagloshii. It punched a nail through my throat, iron. I was thus imprisoned within this very chamber." Mab shook her head slightly. "I wonder how she gained access to shade form. I thought I had prevented such a thing from taking place. The naagloshii is weakened here but is yet able to act. here."

"I will have to see about shutting her off from her power as a shade, as much as I can." Mother Winter muttered to Mab.

"Indeed." Mab said.

"Wait.", I said trying to get this straight. "Your telling me that the ghost of your Daughter came here and was able to what, ghost terminator your ass? How?"

"She used as creature not of the sedi, Knight. and, the legion of Outsiders whom are also not of the Fae." Mab glared. "Answer enough, my Knight?"

"Wait, let me guess. You want me to take her out again." I said, rolling my eyes and, taking a tighter grip on my staff.

"Indeed. Only because, however, I believe she has another pawn in her play. Thus I further believe that she is back in Chicago." Mab said crossing arms over her chest. "I wish you to capture her pawn and, her shad and bring them to me."

"What about the summons?" Molly asked, tucking her wands back inside of her sheaths at her hips. She looked, tired but determined.

"Oh obviously that was a ploy, idiot mortal thinking that is, keep up Lady Winter." Mother Winter said, her tone one of mock solemnity. Winter Mother glared at Molly hard, lips pursed. "Maeve's shade's pawn did the summoning and, no. I am not talking about the ancient best of the American natives either. I speak of...the other. "Who is that I wonder. Hmmm?"

"Well, I don't know." Molly said, crossing her arms just as Mab had done. Mab and, Molly looked so much alike at that moment that It was just a bit creepy. Molly's blue eyes turned up to me, clearly expecting no arguments. "We find them."

I argued anyway. Hey, it's me here, hello! "No we don't. I crashed to the floor. Mab glared down at me in pure rage.

"I will then take this mantle and, find Thomas. He will then be my Knight in your stead. The first mission will be to find your Daughter, is this what you desire?"

"You go near her and-" I choked on hand that was now at my throat. Mab lifted me with one hand and, held me there.

"You will find my Daughter Or, I will find yours." Mab snarled.

"How do you know about his Daughter?" Molly asked.

"I didn't until just now. You have just told me. I suspected and now it is confirmed. I possess a great deductive skill set."

"Shit. Harry I'm sorry. Done now though." Molly said, sounding both regretful and, offhanded all at once.

"I don't see why you need a Knight, really. Well, at least I do not understand why you have a Knight which defy s you at every turn." Mother Winter said, sounding bored.

"Because, Mother, while what you say would normally hold merit, I need this one. He has power of his own and, when prodded he does what I ask quite well indeed." Mab slammed me to the floor and left me there to gasp my way back the land of the living. "Besides, I am fighting a war. Now, you both will find the pawn and bring them to me."

I am not a pansy but, I was tired and, I did not want my family dragged into this bullshit. Molly was bad enough so, I nodded. "Damn it, fine." I snarled, gritting my teeth.

"There, you see? He can be taught to follow directive. Intensive is key" Mab told Mother Winter.

Mother Winter nodded. "Who's a good Winter Knight? You are, yes you are." Mother Winter cooed to me, as I were a puppy or, a bunny that had learned a new trick. I scowled. I slapped Mother Winter's hand away when she scratch my chin fondly. "Ooh, not so friendly after all." She laughed, always have. Now I hat being laughed at but, what could I do?

"Where do we start?" Molly asked, frowning.

Chapter 4:

"Chicago." Mab repeated as if she thought Molly was hopelessly dense.

"Where?", Molly asked harshly.

"I know not the specifics. She fled too fast, along with her pawn, so I can tell you nothing of either her location nor the intent behind her movements." Mab then looked hard at me then. "Find her my Knight. I want them. It is of vast import to me, as much as it is for you." I didn't swallow in fear, I swear. I had a dry mouth. "You will begin presently."

"Gosh. This gets funner and, funner." I said with as much scorn as I could possible cajole forth into my Wizardly voice box.

"Time is of the essence. Waste it not. I give you twenty four hours then, I shall hit Chicago. It will grow worse from there."

"Twenty four- How am going to do anything, with nothing to go on, in twenty four freaking hours?!" I demanded.

"You possess the proper motivation." Mab said casually.

I give myself one point on the ole brain-o-meter. I did not tell Mab about the Angle issue she would have if she tangled with my town. "Fine.", was all I said. Molly looked at me but I gave her the, shut up right now, face. She did reluctantly.

"You broke more of her prisoners, Knight." Mother Winter said. She was right. Shattered remnants of, not sculptures but different beings, littered the icy stone like black floor. All I did was shrug and turn to leave that awful chamber.

"Remember, my Knight, one day only." Mab called to me. Molly and, I glared at her as we left the chamber, Mother Winter in toe. I guessed that Mab wanted to stay behind in case she had to defend her home. We left the tower and, walked right back into battle. The slop was tough to negotiate, as there was bits of Outsider littering practically the whole of the mountainside. After that though the Fae fought Outsider after Outsider. A ploy, I realized. This way nobody would be able to warn Mab that she was going to be attacked or, had been. That was clever.

You'd think that, with the battle over, these things would lay off." Molly shouted over the din of combat all around us.

"Nope!", I yelled over a roar of something that looked like Godzilla, if Godzilla had a vast rusty yellow tortes shell looking thing on it's back. It did breath bright blue flames at us. Molly turned those flames into a giant icicle, I yelled, "Forzaray!" The nearly fifty foot long fire-cicle backwards though the things head. One hundred feet of Monster fell. Crash!

"Very, very impressive!" A jolly voice called out to me. I turned and saw Kingle striding toward me, somebody in toe.

"Kingle!" I called, over the sound of yet another Molly mangled monstrosity dieing in a way that I never wanted to duplicate. "How are you?"

Fine, fine! We are fine!" Kringle's beard was singed on one side and, a claw had viciously marked his right cheek. Kingle was grinning though.

"Who's this? I asked gesturing to a smaller girl formed creature. "Your Daughter?"

"I am an Elf, you ass.", The girl said.

"Oh.", I said, as Molly laughed. Probably she was laughing at the look on my face.

The girl pushed a long lock of golden brown hair away from her face, her green eyes glared at me. She was dressed in what looked to be the same kind of armor Kingle wore. For his part, Kingle laughed too. "Now, now be kinder Ember." He boomed. Ember had a sword on one hip and, a pick axe on the other. She carried a short dagger.

"My name is Ember Sky and I am or, was, a Coal Elf. I mined for coal in the North Pole for naughty children for years."

"Oh.", I said again, just in case my Wizardly intellect shown earlier wasn't enough of an exhibition.

"Harry!", Molly called, we gotta go! Stop making friends on her time."

I knew what Molly meant, even if Gringle and, Ember didn't "Your right.", I said. "Please excuse me Kingle, ember and, Mother Witner. We do have to be going." I said, as politely as I could. I was also fighting off a venom spitting spider thing. Kringle stepped in and, sliced it's belly open with his sword. Dozens of flesh eating, fire breathing scorpions escaped.

Dancing madly on the damn things; Kringle wished me well and I got a glimpse of Elder Gruff waving to me as well then, the way was opened. Me and, Molly stumbled through back into the old dingy movie theater. I closed the way behind us. "Fun, fun." Molly sniped.

I looked around for a second. We had come out in the concession area of the place. Counters were still there and, other stuff on the floor I didn't even want to begin wondering at. In my head I began to do the usual oh shit damage tally. Piss of my best friend's Wife, check. Loose The Gate Keeper, small check. Get summoned into a trap, check. Get handed a job that I didn't know if I could do or, not. Check. No that last was Mab's fault, not mine. "We are in it now Molls." I sighed as I walked toward the exit. Molly followed me, clearly wondering what to do.

"What now B- Harry?" Oh yeah, that's right. She'd stopped calling Boss since she stopped being my full on apprentice.

"What else is a Wizard to do when he is in over his damn head? Lunch.", I finished at her confounded look. She smiled.

"Lets go then. Mac's?"

"Mac's.". confirmed.

Our heads were full our own thoughts on the drive over to Mac's pub. Mac's pub was underground. Mac was obsessed with number thirteen, or so it seemed to me. Thirteen pillars, thirteen tables and, thirteen sealing fans. If your my height you need to be careful when walking through this particular death trap. Those damn sealing fans always made me nervous. A shaven spare man stood behind the bar, white apron agleam. He nodded to me, I did the same. The day had sped up a little over here so, I was wrong about the whole lunch thing. It was dinner time instead. "Hey Mac, usual.", I said.

To my surprise, Thomas and, Justine walked in. "Hey ass jacket." Thomas said, as he and, Justine walked up to the bar, arm and, arm.

"Ass jacket?", I asked.

"So, I get tired of the same old insults, let me have this one. Hey Molly."

"Hey Molly said, slowly shifting her eyes away from Thomas in his black tank top and,blue jeans. Thomas was a sex vampire, a succubus. Molly had experience Thomas before, not like that but it had been close. Mouse had been the one to stop it. Mouse had damn near killed Thomas in the struggle. If I hadn't have been there, he would have.

"Hi Harry, Molly." Justine said, smiling at us both.

"Hi.", I said.

"Nice to meet you, Justine." Molly said, smiling in her own turn.

"Why are we standing at the bar, lets sit down. I'm still a little groggy from the fight today." Molly said, that did it right there.

"What? Your alright? What happened?" Thomas said in a rush.

Something about circus midgets and, the bearded lady, I can't remember." I said, not wanting Thomas involved. Thought, come to think of it, he was. Mab did say that she would take him as her next Knight. didn't mean I had to help anything along or, anything though, right? Don't look at me like that, he's my Brother. My desire to protect my Brother was taken out of my hands at that moment though. He looked at me hard. I winced, knowing what was coming.

"What kind of cluster fuck have you got yourself into now Harry?", Thomas growled.

"Nothing, no thing I can't handle." I waved my hand through the air, tying to wave the issue aside. Molly engaged Justine in awkward conversation beside us, as we seated ourselves in the booth. Mac made our orders quick and, deft as usual.

Thomas asked harder. "What kind of cluster fuck bullshit have you got going on, Harry?" Even I didn't dare mess with him when he was like this. His had turned silver, the color change when he's changing into his true vampiric self.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you. Mab's got over a barrel-"

"Again.", Thomas interrupted.

"Yes and,-' I tired to get out.

"You need me to come save your sorry ass, yet again.", Thomas sighed, rolling his sliver eyes.

"Do you know where Mab's second pawn is?", I asked, just to be annoying, I stuck my tongue out at my Brother. Let him chew on that.

He causally flipped me the bird as he said, "Sure wait, no. That is more you have given me to go on before though, I'll give you that." Molly broke in and, told Thomas the whole story.

"It would be great to have extra eyes on us. Hell, we don't even know what we're looking for right? Mac signaled to me to come get the damn food on my own. Thomas and, I did. We sunk into our steak sandwiches as wone around the table.

"Molly, I could kiss you."

"Thomas, I might not be immune to your women whammy but, I am also not a little girl anymore. My face is a no blush zone, so sorry."

"I didn't mean-", Thomas began, Justine laughed quietly.

"And, round one goes to Molly Carpenter, the Winter Lady.", I said in my cheesey announcer voice.

"You ass hat, Harry."

"Thomas I would like you to tell me where you want my ass, jacket or, hat?"

"And, round two goes to Harry Dresden Winter Knight.", Molly said in the same tone I'd used. Only female version. Justine laughed again.

"Fucking-" Thomas muttered to his steak sandwich. I swear I caught Mac Smiling too. Nah, had to be a steak sandwich induced vision. I swear those things are my shrooms."

"There it is!" I cried suddenly, making everybody jump slightly. "You said that you want to fuck your sandwich or, you might as well have. I wonder if that is where the white court vampire's true secret lies. Not in having sex with people but, with food. Double meaning for feeding there anyway, plausible, I think so. How do you do that again Thomas, use the sub roll as a supernaturally enhanced dildo?" That did it, and I had to slap a choking Molly on the back.

"I'll have to ask Lara." Thomas said, seeing the humor in the image of asking his Sister if she had sex with subs on a regular basis, he chuckled.

"usual haunts?", Molly asked me.

"Yep.", I answered her. Our meal was finishing up. We gave the plats back to Mac. He took our beer bottles as well. I tuned and had to stop myself laughing at him, as he did me a long tim ago. For The Gate Keeper walked into Macs.

"Blood Of The Prophet.", he muttered. "I have always hated these damn sealing fans."

"Gate Keeper.", Mac said, to my shock.

"Watcher." Rachid responded. "I see I have very nearly missed you." Rachid said, turning to us.

"yeah, damn near, why?", I asked. "Nothing Mabby, I hope."

"Not...Mabby, no. Though, this does bare weight upon your mission for said same."

"Yeah?" How so?", I asked.

After accepting the silent offer of a beer and, a sandwich from Mac, Rachid stepped closer to me and, cast an anti listener spell around us. Though before it went up he nodded to Justine. "It is nice to meet you Ms.", he said, bowing slightly.

"Justine smiled. "Justine please."

Rachid nodded. "There was been a lull in the fighting. I cannot stay long however. I am the Gate Keeper and, I do not know when it will pick back up again. So, listen closely Harry. I know of a tracking spell of which you can tulize against the shade of Maeve. Here, take this." Rachid reached into his deep purple cloak and hnaded me a small putter compass. "Also, take great care not to seem like your close as Brothers with the White Court Vampire, Thomas."

I blinked. "How-", I began.

"I know things and, as for helping you, I have my reasons." The circle dropped around us and things returned to normal sound.

Mac handed a beer to Rachid. "Everything good? He on the up and, up?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Yeah.", I muttered.

"I shall return in future for your world famous steak sandwiches." Rachid told Mac. Mac did not look too happy about that. If the Gate Keeper of all people began to frequent Mac's Pub, he just might start loosing business, out fear.

We exchanged goodbyes as the Gate Keeper slowly strode to the door, pocketing three beers and, a sandwich as he went. "Even I can sense how awesome that guy is and, so mysterious too.", Justine breathed. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, ready all?", I asked. Everybody nodded. We all exchanged more goodbyes with Mac who just waved as we left in the Gate Keeper's wake. I could not believe that he knew about Thomas, Maggie too? No. I was just too protective of Thomas. That had to be it. Right? It seemed that my years long protecting Thomas from the White Council of Wizards had caught up with me. I sighed as I follow my Brother out of Mac's and we stood under the street lights, between our cars. Thomas had a sleek looking sporty little number and, I had Molly's new car. She started it.

"Oh by the way, my afternoon delight was, delightfully delightful." Thomas said, smirking at me. Call me tomorrow, we'll figure the whole Mab thing out."

I nodded. "Remember our idea, dick pocket. Sex With Subs, that's Lara's name for her new franchises. I said smirking back at my Brother.

I got in Molly's car on the passenger side. Hey, it was her car. I was just along for the ride. "Where to?"

"Around, got a secret.", I said. Via my rambling directions and, Molly's driving, we drove here, there and, everywhere. I told Molly about what Rachid had told me as we went. I gasped.

"What?", Molly asked.

"This thing is pointing toward the island." I realized, as I explained it to Molly, that Mab had suspected that Maeve had a second pawn. The pawn wasn't at Arctis Tor. No. The second pawn was out here, somewhere. Somebody able to stand on the island? We need the Water Beetle, Thomas, call Thomas." My tone was enough to warent no argument from Molly. She got on her cell phone, something I still wasn't used to. I could just hear thomas's voice on the other end.

"Damn it, I was almost home."

"Is that a euphemism?" I shouted toward the phone.

"Fuck off Harry." Thomas shouted at me.

Molly held the phone away from her ear, as she drove toward Demonreach. Molly clicked her phone as she drove faster.

"On my way.', he'd said.

Chapter 5:

We got to the harbor where I knew, because I could see it, the Water Beetle was moored. "Good, we made it. I said, getting out of Molly's car.

"I take it that you figured something out." Molly said as se walked toward the Water Beetle. The Water Beetle was my Brother, Thomas's boat. I nodded as we faced the parking lot, waiting. Fifteen minutes later. Jiustine was with Thomas.

"We were damn near back," Thomas said irritably.

"Why did you bring here, Thomas?"

"Because, Harry, Justine was insistent."

"Well, get her back in the car and tell her to get far away, this could get...unpretty."

Justine stepped toward me and glared up into my eyes. I glared right back at her. She should not have been there. "Hey! Standing right Here, Harry! It's damn near midnight, Thomas needs his rest." Thomas leaned casually against his other, ride. To be clear folks, that's the car, he leaned against the car okay. Sheesh. Min, gutter, you get it.

"Well, that's not my fault. According to Thomas, you were just about to get home. We had dinner near to three hours ago. why were driving around this late?."

"Feeding.", Thomas said, unabashedly.

I got what I didn't want. "Really? Car sex? Can't you at least keep in your pants until you get home?!", I asked, raising my eyebrows. Yes that's the only that got raised, pervert. Just focus on the events okay? Thomas glared at me too.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry Mom. And, oh. Just because your beating it to the oldies, don't you dare get uppity with me."

"Guys, not really the issue here.", Molly snapped, "Why are we here, at midnight, where anybody can just come by and spot us? Remind again." Molly mocked.

Justine smiled at Molly. "Yeah, I agree."

I opened my mouth to tell everybody why we were there. I stopped for one last jab at my dear Brother. "instigator.", I jibed.

"Masturbator.", he jabbed back under his breath.

My hot scowl went from Thomas to Justine. "Your not supposed to be here. And you", I jabbed a finger at Thomas, "are here because I need you, again."

"I am going to strap a sigh onto your forehead, Needy Wizardly asshole of a Brother for sale. No. On second thought, it's going to go right around your pencil neck. I hope I can get full price after I strangle you with the chain. Dead or, alive, that's what I'll have put in small print at the bottom." Thomas drawled as he made for his boat.

"Only thing I got outta was, I want to shove a strap on in your ass and, ride your bottom like a surf board, Don't swing that way man, sorry." I climbed aboard the Water Beetle. Thomas went to where the engine was, I don't know boat terms.

"I would throw your ass overboard, if we weren't in a hurry.", he said, glaring back at me as fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah and, your ass be coming right along with me.", I said, helping Justine aboard, Molly declined my offer. "Since we are in a hurry though, lets stop talking about our asses and, haul them to the damn island, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah. Unwad your panties, we're goin.", Thomas mumbled. After everyone was on the Water Beetle, we stared out over lake Michigan. I could sense the island getting closer and, closer. This only made sense as I was one with it now.

"I wonder if Alfred will be or, if I should have picked some star bucks." Thomas looked puzzled at my words so, I explained. "I call em Alfred now.", I said.

"As in, Hitchcock?"

"Boy you do have sex on the brain", I said, leaning on the uh, whatever a wall is called on a boat. "I meant the one from Bat Man, bird brain" Heh, heh. Get it? bird brain because of well, The Birds? Ba-dum-bum-ching! No? Nothing?

Thomas sighed in a long suffering way. "Well, fuck it. We're here now, because of you, so what's up?", he asked as the Water Beetle chugged ever closer toward the shore of Demonreach. I watched the shore coming closer and, closer.

"Had an Epiphany about the business that went down today." I told him.

"Really? Doctor removed mine. I hear they hurt like hell.", Thomas said absently.

"Too bad he couldn't remove your head from you ass to boot. Nothing hurts worse than that.", I said.

"You would know better than I, oh Brother of mine.", Thomas mocked.

"Not as much as my foot from your ass would.", I told him.

"Your big fat foot and, my head up there my ass would stretched pretty damn thing. Wouldn't you say?", Thomas rejoined.

"Damn it, Thomas.", I snarled. "Listen to me. Maeve, this time in spirit form, is going to try to take Demonreach."

"So?", Thomas asked, steering the boat around a bowie. "We'll just stop her again, like before. Only this time, dead in her tracks, so to speak."

Okay that was pretty damn good but, being the Brother I was, I wasn't going to let him know that. "Wait, hwere are the women?", I asked. Thomas looked around for a second.

He frowned at the empty, floor, deck, whatever. "Below, I expect.', he shrugged.

"If only you had a dollar, huh?", I asked, smirking.

"Quarter.", Thomas said, without missing a beat. Damn it. I stepped aside the fact that my, down below, joke went awry.

"No. I think this Maeve thing's going to be different. But, I don't know how exactly.", I said, my brow farrowed in thought.

"First rocks, better the women.", Thomas said calmly and, steadily negotiating around the stone reef around the ancient island.

"Here?", Molly asked, coming up the stairs with Justine in toe.

"Just about.", I said. It appeared that they had been shooting the proverbial shit, just as Thomas and, I had on the way here.

"Cool.", Molly said, checking her wands and, giving me a grim look. That look said that she was prepared to handle trouble. "I told Justine that it's not a good idea to step off of the dock until you checked that place out. Never know with the defenses and, all."

Well, shit. I hadn't thought of that. Everybody was in the know, who went with me normally anyway. "That's good, I forgot." I told Molly. "Stay on the what's up dock, got it Justine?" She nodded. We docked and, disembarked, for me, that is a fancy boat term. Go me. I jumped a foot into the air as we crossed the dock because, Demonreach was waiting for me. This could not be good. "Stay here, next to the boat guy." I told them. "Alfred?", I asked.

"Warden.", Demonreach said without preamble. The genus loci was an ancient and, powerful being. The ancient and, powerful being that which guarded the island against encroachment. It also appointed a Warden, I was that lucky guy. Go me. Demonreach and, I took the guarding of the island seriously, we had to. If the thing's in, what was called The Well, far down below even the lake got loose some how, we were all royally fucked right in the very center of our collective poop shoots. If Alfred, a name I'd given him along with Demonreach, was awaiting my arrival something was wrong. Terribly, gut-wrenchingly wrong. I hadn't noticed him standing until the last minute either. "Uh, Alfred. What's wrong?", I asked cautiously. Demonreache's glowed down at me with thta creepy ass green light.

"Encroachment."

Go me. "Can my friends come onto the island? Not below", I was quick to add. "just...I don't know...in the cottage or, something?"

"Agreed."

"You heard then...uh, Demonreach. Cottage, all of you." I rode over Thomas's protests. "Thomas, you'll just blow all to hell. Only I know the traps down there." At least Molly knew better than to argue. Well, almost. I told her not to argue when she did. I really was not in the mood. Maybe that was on my face because, noone but Thomas put up a fuss. We made it to the Cottage, Demonreach hot on our heels. "I'll be way below even the lake. molly, anything happens send up a mental flair. I will be back in a couple hours. Don't move from this spot, I might have to set off a few of the traps. Remember the energy bar? Justine I know you don't, Thomas explain it to her, gotta go."

I turned and gave Thomas a thumbs up as he shouted at my back, "Fuck you very much!"

"What happened, exactly?", I asked Demonreach as we descended the stairs. "A straight up, more than one sentence or, word answer would be greatly appreciated.", I sniped. Demonreach just glided ahead of me slilently for a moment.

"A breach. A spiritual in the stead of a physical. Satisfactory?"

"Jesus, balls.", I muttered. I had nearly tripped over the hem of my jeans on my right leg, it had torn. I Wondered what would happened if I tripped and, went head long into and thus, through Demonreach's large form . I decided that I did not want to find out. Just as much as I did not want to find out what it was like to fall down thousands of stone stars. Lets face it though. I was also cursing in frustration at Alfred Demonreach's not really forthrightness also.

"Tell me. What does Jesus balls mean?", Demonreach asked.

"Uh," I chocked, not often when Demonreach expressed an interest or, said much of anything. "why?"

"Because, I would have said the same perhaps when I realized what the two spirits were going to do."

"What?", I asked again, God I am so brilliant at times like these. Or, any other time too. "Are they going to do?", I finished.

"Counter the fail-safe."

"The big one?", I asked.

"Indeed. The big one"

"Fuck a monkey on a cracker.", I muttered to myself.

"I know not what that means, however, I agree with the general sentimentality of the statement.", Demonreach boomed.

"We are the monkeys and, the world is the cracker.", I said, my voice higher an octave. "And, we are all well, fucked.", I finished.

"Ah. I believe that I understand now."

"So, how is it I can help? How do I uh, unfuck us against spirits, of all things?", I asked.

"Fuck.", Demonreach said, sounding as if he were taste testing the word.

I know, so I am a bad influence even to supernatural pillars within our community. So sue me. I had better things to worry about that time, okay? "What am I supposed to do?", I asked. Oh wait. I made another punny. Pillar, get it? Because, Demonreach is twelve fee tall. Still nothing? Well, same to you. I'll just keep trying harder, cool with you?

"I must take you to the only in this place with that answer, I have it also but you must meet him."

"Why?", I asked, we were walking though the tunnels now.

"He can venture off of this island. You need him.

I got it. What if this thing, whatever Maeve was trying to spring, escaped? I would need help and, I had my suspicions on who it was withing the prison of those particular crystals. Not wanting to jinx it, Wizard get it, jinx? I said nothing. "Right behind you, Alfred.", I sighed. I ignored, as usual, the other crystal prisons of which we past on the way.

"Mmmm.", Demonreach responded.

This all was just so much damn fun. I could hardly contain myself. First Charity then, Mab then, a battle and now, this. "Why me?", I whispered.

"We are here.", Demonreach thundered. He pointed to a mound of crystal just ahead of me, I had lit my sstaff, I could see.

"Thank.", I said.

"Oh, your back again...damn it all." A rude Brit in the crystal prison projected to me, via my mind. Yes they could do that.

"Chapter 6:

"Nice to see you too.", I said, but didn't mean, obviously.

An image of a man thumbing his nose at me then, giving me the bird, made it presence known within the comfines of my mind. "If I have told you once I tell you thrice, piss off, Warden." He said. Then, the crystal prison, cell, went silent.

"Hey, wait", I said, wrapping upon the surface of the crystal cell smartly with my knuckles, "you can't just-'

"I can and, I did." One last flash of incite into my mind. After throwing a full blown temper tantrum for a few moments, within the very innards of that same noggin, I calmed myself. "Why is it you don't wish to talk to me?" Silence.

"This wishes not to speak to you", boomed Demonreach, "we must return to the matter at hand."

I ground my teeth. "Well, Alfred, I need to have his help. If this thing that Maeve seemed to have loosed upon the people whom I care for most, I will need this grumpy bastards help to get the thing back here. This will be when you seal it back up again." I finished this little speech as my head started to pound. No not the parasite but just stress.

"Fail-safe." Boomed Demonreach.

"God", I muttered, kneading my forehead with my hands, "you are beginning to remind of the Yup-yups."

"What is this, Yup-yup?" Demonreach asked, sounding curious. Obviously Harry, Genius Loci. Anything, even if it is Stratigo, it will be curious about. I shoved down the impulse of going to get a copy of the board game and playing Demonreach, it will want to know. That was in fact the nature of a Genius Loci, knowledge. I sighed. "The Yup-yups were a little known people who were know as the Yes People. They said, yes, and agreed that all was right with the world all the time. Even when things were going to shit. "If the Fail-safe is breached, we have escape on our very responsible hands."

"Escape? No. There can be none from the island." Demonreach boomed. He sounded emphatic about what he was telling me.

"Escape, yes." I shouted very slowly. This is partly much my fault too. I allowed my friends to come ashore. This meant, not barrier. If that thing, whatever it had been, had harmed them during it's escape, not good. "Maybe more than one." I said.

"No." Demonreach said.

"Yes." I said. I didn't want to do it to the old guy but, it seemed I had no choice. It would be dangerous though. The again, when had that stopped me before? I used, what I thought, was this being's true name. In the crystal before me. I gathered my will and spoke with the power of my magic. True names were something you did not mess around with. You could have a heap of trouble on you hands if used the wrong thing's true name. "Emrys." I said.

"Warden", the old man hissed. There was a jolt of power. Such power that it set my teeth to shiver in and, I staggered back a step. Demonreach looked a bit apprehensive, wait, was that possible? I focused upon the crystal.

"Break him out, Alfred."

"No. All of the confined must stay bound."

"Fine I'll do it." I did know how but I was inexperienced at it. Demonreach knew it. What if I accidentally broke something else's cell? I probably would have just to see Demonreach scwerm. But that was beneath me, right? Yeah well, I didn't have too as it turns out. Demonreach seemed to ripple, I realized that it was basically a sigh of resignation.

"Move."

I held my Wizard's staff beside me but, still ready. As I stepped aside, the crystal cell containing the Brit, broke apart. "You'll pay for that Warden." The other man said, coming to his feet. He had been crouched down in his crystal cell.

Since he had been confined within the cell for, who knew how long, I thought that his magic would go through some state of apathy. This is what happens to Wizards who don't use their magical abilities for a prolonged period of time, I was wrong. I should have read up more on the subject and, I should have read up on this guy more as well. But the fact was, I hadn't I am a relatively young Wizard and, just a clumsy puppy compared to others I knew. But damn it, I had experience. I should have known. This Wizard still had his power, maybe not all of it, but he had enough and, he was angry. No. That didn't do it justice. He was wrathful. He grabbed his white staff, which had been laying next to him within his prison. I just stood a few feet away from him. Oh how I should have know more about this man. Obviously he had sealed himself into that crystal, not Demonreach. "Wait. Can't we talk about this? I understand your mad but the reasons I had for releasing you are good. just let me explain them to yo-" I got no further.

"Reasons?" The man demanded, swing his staff up into an attack position. "What mad reasons are these that you would disturb my stasis?! And, to use my true name! How dare you?! You untrained, undisciplined, unintelligent_"

"Uh, that's a ton of uns." I pointed out, helpfully.

"Whelp!" The man finished in a thunderous tone.

"He will smite thee Warden." Demonreach pointed out to me.

"No. I mean, I get that he's angry enough to but-"

"Flurgur!" The man shouted.

"Woah shit!" I yelled and dived behind a crystal prison of someone or, rather something, else. This was because a freaking lightning bolt, golden not blue like Molly's, streaked right for my throat. chips of stone flew as it missed me, barely.

"Shall I seal him away again, Warden?" Demonreach asked.

"Yes, do!" The other Wizard demanded.

"No, damn it, no!" I coughed.

"I must be sealed away, I belong here! You fool!" The other Wizard yelled.

"Oh God!" I whimpered. Okay I know, I know. It is not manly to whimper and, run for one's life all at the same time but come on. The man was now sending a traveling phalanx of stone spikes at me. Small, yes, but they'd go right though my feet. I wasn't fighting back because I was trying to gain this man's trust. To say the least, it was not going well.

"Doom! That is what you have brought upon this world Warden, doom!" The other Wizard yelled.

"Confine?" Demonreach asked. He was standing aside while I damn near got my ass handed to me. I dove behind a cell.

"Not now, Alfred!" I yelled back, avoiding a boiling sphere of golden flame by about a whole inch or, so. "Stop!" I shouted.

"Not until you imprison me! "Terra emparttourum!"

I jumped to avoid the hole in the ground that which had just tried to swallow me. "Aw, do you want your Mabby?" My subconscious seared at me. "Shut up." I snarled right back at it. I swear, I am not loosing what few marbles I had.

"Warden?" Demonreach asked.

"Damn it!" I said not now Alfred!" I shouted back. "You know, a ton of guys I know would just love to get out of prison." I yelled at the other Wizard. A dozen rocks flew at my head. I threw up a shield to avoid being crushed. or, pelted.

"I must remain here."

A freaking tornado formed within the tunnel and jigged right toward my poor, unfortunate ass. "Well, I need you help. You have your pitty party later. I swear, I shall nver spring you gain, if that's what you want! The Fail-safe is breached!"

"I am the rutty Fail-safe, dolt!"

The other Wizard cut his floes and thus, his spells stopped trying to rip the place apart, in their quest to find me. "Oh." I am the ultimate when it comes to witty proclamations. Could this be true? Could this other Wizard be the Fail-safe? how? "How?" I asked.

In sheer frustration, the other Wizard looked as if he wanted to sit upon the stone of the ground and, ball his eyes out. He didn't. He stood straight and, tall as Micheal. His dirty white beard covering half of his grey, once white, robes over his chest. He rested the butt of his staff on the ground. "I am the one whom can bring to pass, the Banefire."

"Huh?"

"Indeed, Warden." The other Wizard took a few steps toward me. I tensed, ready in case he was placing me into a false sense of security. See now, this was just...odd. Every prisoner I had heard had wanted out. Could the other wizard, by the way you know who it is don't want to risk saying his name here, be right? Could he be the only being standing in the way of everything else getting loose? Is that what was up with his Mikey syndrome? Oh come on. You know perfectly well what I am talking about, don't pretend. Look Who's Talking. Mikey wants back in. No?

Well, I rubbed at my very, very tired temples. I hurt everywhere from my ass crack to my hairline. "Okay, let me thing." I sighed.

"Put me back in, Warden."

I sighed again and, dropped my hands. My Wizard staff clunked against my right leg as I did so. "You will be know from now on as, ready for it? Wizard Willis. That's who did the voice of Mikey from Look Who's Talking. Or, Mikey, he likes it, your choice." I blinked back the man now blinking at me. The man still looked as if he were about to cry with exasperation.

"We have not the time for this, Willis, Mikey, folly." I order you to place me back within the confines of my cell, Warden."

Now, that did it. I am not much for bullies or, authority figures, which to me were just super bullies with extra clout. "No." i said, chin out, shoulders back, ready for a fight this time around. I was not going to be, ordered, to do anything.

"I am Emrys, the original Merlin, the creator of the dark ages, the mentor of King Aurthur, the holder of Excalibur, the founder of the White Council, the creator of this very prison we stand in and, the expert on everything within these very walls."

"I know." I told him simply. Yeah, I know. No simpleton jokes please? Thanks. Me being me I couldn't think of any other response but to do so in kind. "I am Harry Dresden, a member of the very same White Council, of which you speak, owner of Tibetan temple dog, Mouse, Warden of both The White Council Of Wizards plus, this place and, snark extraordinaire. so there." Diplomacy is not my wheelhouse. "And, no. I will not let you back in until you help me."

Brick red, he thrust a finger at me. "You dare to defy me?!"

"Hey! I dare to defy anyone who calls me a chicken!" I yelled back. Yeah, I know. Back To The Future reference Dresden, really?

"Grasshopper is anxious. She wonders what is taking so long and, what all that noise was." Demonreach informed me.

Now that was bone chilling. I wondered if Molly had some how linked with Demonreach, figuring it out who knew how. Or, if Demonreach had just read Molly's feelings or, mind. Possibly a combo of the three? "We don't have time anymore." I said.

"We do not, on that point, we can agree." Merlin said. I know, I used the name. Hey, he used it, only fair right guys?

"Come on." I said, heading for the hut above ground.

"Warden, I order you to order the genus loci to put me back in my cell at once!"

I couldn't help it, I chuckled. "That's a fuck ton of ordering Merl. Tell ya what. Why don't ya order a pizza while your at it too, though you'd be outta luck there also. No delivery service on the island, sorry." I thought the man was literally going to burst into a small cloud of angry smoke, or something. He looked that mad, it was kinda well, liberating.

"Put me back in my cell, the Failsafe won't work otherwise. Well it will, in another way." I stopped then, we were nearly at the top.

"What other way?" I asked, slowly.

"The island will be begin to sink-" A fumbling began deep within the bowls of the prison.

"Uh, getting outta here would be good." I shouted above the noise. We made it back to the cottage, hut, whatever you wanted to call it. I rode over Thomas when he began to ask questions. With everybody arguing in my wake we reembarked on the Water Beetle. After yelling at Thomas to gun it, we drove. We were about half way back when things began to get rough. Black shapes, a lot of them, began pouring forth across the water from the island, towards Chicago. "Oh fuck." I gasped. "I said gun it Thomas!" I yelled. He looked back at me with anger in his eyes too.

"What the fuck do ya think I'm doing Harry?! Jesus!"

After panicking for a few moments, wondering what to do, I pulled out the angle whistle. I blew it, I blew it. Get it? A tall man in an over coat appeared. Everybody looked at me while I pointed to the dark forms now flying towards Chicago.

"I am Castiel, the Angel you have summoned is limited for this situation. I can do nothing beyond what is my station as a Soldier of God."

"Yes, yes!", I screamed, "destroy those things! They are dark Gods coming to eat a great many of your bosses followers!"

"Oh, that is what you wished? I cannot do that. I have not the power to do so, I am a low ranking Angel. I am able only to get you there faster."

"What?!" I yelled. One of the far dark shapes called forth an opening into the Nevernever. Outsiders poured forth out of the gateway.

"I told you, Warden." Merlin all but groaned, but smugly I thought.

We all looked back at a great crashing sound behind us. It was sinking alright, the island. "Well, we are royally fucked. I said." I knew that this was going to be endgame for a lot of us. A second war had begun against real Hell spawn. Suddenly, the Water Beetle hit an invisible spell. Me nor Molly had detected it, must have been a spell cast by a dark God.

"Can't move forward, or back. Settle in folks. Gonna be a long wait til morning." Thomas said.

"Oh that's bullshit!" I yelled in disgust. I pointed my staff at it, trying to move the boat past the enchantment. No dice. "Damn it." I had forgotten about the fact that we were sitting on water, and that I had given a great deal of my power in the fight against the original Merlin. Hey. Wait a sec. "Merl? Can you-" He rode over me without needing me to finish my thought.

"I have the same problem as you, besides, I already attempted that same thing of which you just did." Damn it. No dice there either.

"Grasshopper?"

'On it already, nope.' molly reported.

"What about you?" I asked the Angel, whom I might was supposed to be helping us out in the first place.

"I was sent here for one task, I misunderstood. It was something you did not want. I cannot act beyond this one request." Castiel said.

"Your not a damn D.J!" I yelled at him, Castiel looked nonplussed.

"Exactly." He said.

"There might be one other way we can defeat- never mind." Molly began. Before I could ask her what she meant a blast rocked the boat. A building in the Chicago skyline vanished in a massive sized pillar of smoke, and flame.

"Hells bells!" I hollered, falling on my ass in the middle of the boat. The rest came down on top of me. The slaughter had begun.

"We will just have to spend the night here." Thomas said, after we'd tried to escape the spell five or six time after the explosion. We settled in. I was followed below deck by everybody else, I wanted Thomas's radio so I could at least listen to the new reports. I knew that would only twist the knife, punishment, glutton, that's me. I found and clicked it on.

"There are a lot of odd occurrences in the windy city tonight. There seems to have been an odd wall that has gone up all around Chicago tonight at around one in the morning." The guy in the tiny box informed us. So, it was a barrier that encompassed all of Chicago. "No one in, or out of the windy city tonight I am afraid. There was an explosion tonight also as the a multilevel apartment building went up in smoke. Some seventy three families lives were lost in the horrifying, and devastating detonation. The National Guard will dispatched as soon as humaly possible."

"They are just begging to die." Molly said in awe.

"I know." I said. 'Until that thing goes down we can't do a damn thing about it." Thomas clicked off the radio, grim faced.

"If you had left me on the island-"

"Start up with that crap again and I swear-" I snarled at Merlin.

"If you had I could have triggered the Banefire. Then-"

"We all go boom, not gonna happen.' I said.

"But that is what the wall is for, to contain the Bainfire, Warden" Merlin pressed.

"Look- what?" I was shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Well, I mean to say, how much good would have been the Failsafe, the Bainfire, if all it did was kill every person too close to it?"

I felt going shaky. "What?"

"Allow me to explain. I am the only one skilled enough to bring up the wall, so humanity does not have to suffer as a direct result of the Banefire. Their daily lives would have been postponed but it would all worked out for the best in the end. Now, however, we are stuck in here as the worst evil human kind has ever known, or not because this particular brand of evil predates even the days of the Triassic period, has been loosed upon the modern day of this world. And, the genius loci is unable to act out here, off of it's island. As you so colorfully put it earlier, Warden, we are royally fucked."

"Wow, that is a king sized, super size me, kind of uh-oh." Molly breathed in awe.

"Harry, stop trying to give yourself brain trauma, you got enough of that already, by whacking your head with your fist like that, you weren't in the know. That's this guy's fault." Thomas said, pointing at Merlin. I stopped and glared at Merlin.

"You know, you have a point Thomas, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Thomas said, sitting on his bed.

"I must go, as i have done what I have came here to do." Castiel said, vanishing.

"And yet, he did nothing." I muttered. I was about to lay into Merlin when another explosion sounded, and Molly's cell phone rang.

"Okay, okay I'll tell him. I said I'll tell him and I will. Bye." Molly said. They're coming, Harry." Molly said, pocketing her phone.

"Who?" Thomas and I glared at each other, we'd as asked at the same time. I sat beside Thomas on the bed. It was a tight fit.

"It's adorable when you two do that. It really is. Anyway, Mab, and The Merlin." My jaw dropped.

"Who?" I asked. I stopped glaring at my former apprentice at once. Before she could answer, a way opened on the deck of the boat, we could hear the thumps of two people touching down. We all exchanged looks with one another.

We rushed back up to the deck of the boat. There they stood, both of them. "My God." I whispered.

"no. It is only I. I am afraid, Warden Dresden." The Merlin said, dryly. "We have been collaborating with one another. We must both ask you to do something for us, the both of you. Tell you, really" This was going to be a bad day.

"you see, no matter powerful one's magical power is, one must always bow to politics. I could very easily defeat Wizard Gregori Cristos in a duel of succession however, how would that look? No. i have been forced you see to abdicate my post to Wizard Gregori Cristos for the time being.

"Bureaucratic bullshit bitin you in the goods, hey Arthur?" I asked, just for the simple sake of mouthing off. I sighed.

Now stay tuned for the next story called, "Hallowed Ground"


End file.
